Alone
by Orochi'sLeftNipple
Summary: I have to make contact with the one I am searching for, to right the wrongs done. I will not be alone, not no more!" A Sasuke story. I suck at summaries Rating for language and ItaSasu Uchihacest later on. Read and review!


**Hey! This is my first Naruto fan fiction so please tell me what you think! The rating is for language and future lemons. I do not own Naruto otherwise; would I be writing on here?**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

Alone. One does not really know the true meaning of that until one experiences it. True loneliness comes from the lack of others important to you. Not because you don't want people to be around. Not because you push people away. But because the ones you care so dearly about have been taken from you. The comfort of family ripped right out from under you feet when you least expect it. True it hurts, but there is little one can to change the past. It's a rather obvious thing to comprehend yet it has taken me all these years to work it out. Years of seeking after revenge as if the simple killing of the one who brutal snatched away their lives would make them appear. Make the pain stop. The pain won't stop, the pain will not. The very same pain that is felt by the one I have loathed all these years. One of the many things we hold in common.

It's a bit of a slap in the face really to be told that the purpose that I have pursued for the past few years has been completely directed at the wrong person. To find out the one I daydreamed about slaughtering was actually the one that was on my side. To think that the village I have grown up in, the one that took me in when I had no one was the cause for the misery I have felt. It would have been easier to tell me sooner really. Save the heartache later, could have possibly forgiven them. Fat chance now.

"We didn't want to tell you because of the resent you would have towards the village." No, really? How could I hold any resent to the bunch of wankers who ordered the killing of my family? Did they think that the later they told me the more I would accept it? Rather the opposite. If anything I hate them more. Hate, not really a strong enough word. Despise, yes that works better. Of course the only thing that seems right in my mind now is to return the favour, but then I think to myself 'why stoop down to their level'? Sure I could if I wanted to. I am an Uchiha after all. It would be rather satisfying to see the looks of emotional pain on the faces of the villagers as their loved ones breathe their last breath at my fingertips just so they know what I have endured. What my Aniki has endured also. In some ways it would be rather worse living the life of him. Ordered to kill you family, yet spare the life of the one you happen to care most about because you would rather deal with the pain of the others than the pain of losing that one special to you. Then to have them turn around and fight tooth and nail in order to see you die, because they believe that you are the enemy. Well I know now what I must do. I must find Itachi and right the wrongs that I have caused him. Together we will find a solution.

Almost made it to the front gate without being noticed. Almost. That was until a blur of orange surrounded me. The orange sat on me as a half ass attempt for me to not move. Only one person could have such a lack in fashion sense. Second to the green fairy Lee of course.

"Naruto get your orange ass off me!" I spat through gritted teeth. Why? Why for once could he just not show up at the time I wanted him not to?

"You were looking at my ass? God Sasuke control your self or am I going to have to train with my ass towards the wall when we spar? Don't drop you shuriken when Sasuke's around!" Naruto replied smirking getting off me, making a point to surround his rear with a wall of shadow clones. Think back to anger management classes Kakashi made upon your return Sasuke… hitting him will not make you feel better in the long run. Now yes, later no.

"Ha-ha! Running away to be with the paedophile again are we? Couldn't get enough of his snake?" Really tempting fate wasn't he? Just has to push me to get some kind of emotional reaction. Why weren't my blank stares and occasional snicker or sigh enough for him?

"Or maybe you're going to find the weird girl with glasses; you know the one who stole you sweaty shirts and openly bragged about it to anyone who would listen? That's pretty twisted Sasuke. But hey not judging you; by all means run away with the obsessive compulsive stalker. You look like the type that's into freaky girls." Naruto replied hands raised in defence.

Good golly; you could fill a book with the amount of stuff Naruto either didn't know or just down right forgot.

"Just heading away, away. Like a holiday; just need a change of scenery. Not to run away with some seedy snake man as you put it or with that sick bitch Karen. Rather hard to run back to Orochimaru as he is dead as I killed him, remember?" I reply pushing the thoughts of maiming him deep down and away. Even though the boy-who-really-shouldn't-grow-this-attached-to-people-by-now-because-he-will-be-almost-certainly-let-down looked rather upset at the idea of me leaving again there seemed to be almost a glimmer of something in his eyes, pushed behind the disappointment and the sadness there seemed to be a sense of knowing and trust.

"Ok, I'll let you go."

"Oh how kind of you to _let_ me leave." I reply words dripping with sarcasm. Now I was just being petty. God why was I being such a bitch? After I returned to the village the weird- I guess you'd call it a friendship I had with the orange Fanta seemed to grow stronger. Perhaps due to the fact that he would not let me out of his sight for more than two hours at a time or conceivably he came to appreciate the fact that even though I was distant it was better than having Sai's personality. That whiney pasty ink user.

"Ah I know you won't stay away too long my emo! You'll miss me too much!" The yellow haired pain in the ass smirked ruffling my hair which he did quite frequently.

"One I'm not emo and two; I'll be gone along as it takes to restore a broken relationship with an old friend, which hopefully shouldn't be too long. As a sign to reassure you of my return I will send you a letter every week or two, ok?"

"Sure!" and with that for the second time that day the orange PEZ dispenser jumped on me tackling me to the ground. "I'll miss you though emo!" he said hugging me.

"Naruto-I don't deal well with affection please get off me." I replied lifting him off me smiling at his kind gesture.

"Goodbye loser!" and with that I turned and exited the gates to the village in search of that one special person for the second time in my life. A totally different motive in mind, of course.

* * *

**Also, sorry it's short! The next will be longer I hope. Eyes… hurting… can't stare at screen any … more… *sniffles***

**Love Orochisleftnipple --- xxx**


End file.
